Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a terminal apparatus, each of which has a wireless communication function.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a proliferation of information devices having multiple functions such as an multi-functional peripheral (MFP). Information devices tend to be more multifunctional and have more complicated functions. When using such an information device, a user unfamiliar with operation, in particular, sometimes may have difficulty to perform a desired operation.
Instruction manuals describing operation methods for information devices have been increasingly digitized. In some cases, however, it is difficult to efficiently obtain information for improving user operability. There is available a technique of displaying guide information on the display of an information device having a display screen to efficiently provide the guide information. There is also available a technique of, when detecting an error state of an information device, registering the device ID of the device and an error code in a server and providing help information in accordance with the error state when the user refers to the server based on the two dimensional code of the information device read by a personal digital assistant.
According to the technique of displaying guide information on the display of the device, however, when displaying guide information on the operation screen of the MFP, it has problems such as the low degree of freedom of expression and cumbersome display operations. In addition, the technique of providing help information corresponding to an error state requires the processing of making a server manage states and device IDs obtained from information devices in association with each other in advance and providing help information based on the state of the information device corresponding to the device ID received from an information device.